Sueño blanco
by Viko W
Summary: Shizuko tiene un sueño en donde el color blanco es de importancia. *viñeta*


**Disclaimer:** la serie de Naruto Shippuden es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Uso de OCs. Ortografía. Viñeta.

Un ShizuMae. Disfruten.

_Nota adicional:_ Li, no importa cuántas veces deba dejar una nota en cada fic que suba. Ni creas que me he olvidado de esos comentarios que me debes (porque me los debes uwu) y el fic AloisxHannah que llevas haciendo desde hace ya seis meses.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sueño blanco.**

Normalmente Shizuko sueña con nada. A veces aparecen vegetales (hace poco tuvo uno en el que montaba una berenjena y volaba hasta la luna mientras dejaba a su paso una estela de semillas de tomate) y otras, Kinyami sujetándole el brazo mientras murmura palabras dulces usando vestuario variado. La rubia terca no suele pasearse muy seguido por su inconsciente, raro, pero así sucede. Excepto hoy. Shizuko rueda en su futón sin lograr pegar el ojo. El rubor en su rostro es por demás tonto. Una tontería. Ni siquiera debería forma parte del contexto. No ha sido un sueño pícaro, menos de aquellos en los que aparecen encajes y medias. Se incorpora tocando su frente en busca de signos de fiebre. Nada, su temperatura es normal. ¿Habrá comido demasiado tofu de cena? Suspira dejándose caer como peso muerto resintiendo un poco el golpe. Algo anda _mal_ con él. Tal vez fue la película que miró con Kiriko la semana pasada o el vestido que vio en la vitrina de una boutique hace dos días, pero simplemente no puede armar y enlazar eso con esto. Los sueños son extraños, se dice y su cabeza repasa lo poco que recuerda. Son pequeños fragmentos que se han quedado adheridos con cemento en la corteza.

La cara comienza a arderle al tiempo en que decide cubrirse de pies a cabeza, como si la manta fuese a ocultarlo de él mismo. En el despertador que jamás ha funcionado como tal, marcan las ocho de la mañana y Shizuko siente calambres en el estómago. Finalmente asoma la cabeza fuera del edredón dejando expuesto al cuarto vacío el notorio rubor que le llega hasta las orejas. Resopla fingiéndose malhumorado y vuelve a sentarse. No le importa soñar con Kinyami usando lencería o a Kiriko envuelta en una sábana pero…

"Es una estupidez."

… El punto es que Maeko ni ha aparecido en interiores ni desnuda. Shizuko se siente como un gran idiota. Muerde la uña de su pulgar derecho. La rubia de sus sueños estaba usando el color que tantas veces había sido nombrado como "el nirvana" en las clases de Miyagi-sensei. Dato que altera sus nervios y lo incita a rentar una película porno para sentirse de su edad.

Suspira sintiéndose abochornado.

Antes se torturaba tachándose de pervertido cuando dejó de mirar a sus compañeras de la infancia como niñas bonitas. Luego comprendió que era completamente normal sentirse atraído por el nuevo físico de las chicas, más concretamente, de ellas dos. No era de extrañar que a los dieciséis deseara un roce con Kinyami o Maeko. Tampoco estaba mal soñar con escenas subidas de tono en las que la jashinista usaba ligueros mientras lo invitaba a entrar en su habitación o a Kiriko despojándose una a una de sus prendas. Finalmente él era un caldo de hormonas. Aun así, mirarlas y sentirse como un ladrón mientras lo hacía no dejaba de provocarle sentimientos contradictorios. Y por si fuera poco lidiar con ellos, ahora tenía este sueño que pasaba olímpicamente por encima de los otros. Nada más que Maeko, arrasando con sus fantasías.

Pasa sus dedos por entre el cabello. Sólo debe tranquilizarse. No es posible que al igual que los demás, éste también sea uno de sus deseos. Es demasiado. Se sale de la gráfica. No tiene ningún inconveniente en aceptar (para sí mismo) las ganas por estrujar entre sus brazos a Kinyami, tocarla y besar de pies a cabeza a la pelirroja. Pero sencillamente, no, no y no. Lo de Maeko es…

Es…

La fragmentada escena aparece frente a sus ojos. Maeko le sonríe con suave lipstik rosa. Siente que debe luchar y pierde la batalla en cuestión de segundos. Shizuko cierra los ojos recordando. Sólo es una escena, de un sueño que seguramente se extendía más de un par de minutos. Los fragmentos se unen de forma coherente y entonces el recuerdo de la luz le da en la cara deslumbrándolo. Parpadea. Del cielo caen trocitos de algodón que parecen copos de nieve y un pequeño camino hecho de pétalos lo conduce hasta ella. Pronto hay burbujas de jabón y en el aire se respira un aroma cítrico con toques de gardenia. Hay un pastel de tres pisos adornado con rosas de merengue y fresas enteras en la parte superior. Entonces de la nada, se encuentra una multitud de pie a los lados. Aplauden, suenan violines y Maeko lo mira con dulzura. Separa los labios pronunciando algo que no logra escuchar pero que entiende. Camina rápido. El corazón palpita desenfrenado y ella se ríe. Las piernas le tiemblan antes de alcanzarla y sus ojos divisan repentinamente a Kinyami, saludándolo con un ramo en manos. Maeko lo atrapa, tomando delicadamente su mano derecha, capturando nuevamente su atención. Está hermosa. Pronto nota que él es un pingüino, con su traje de saco y sus pantalones de pinza. Las personas aplauden de nuevo. Shizuko la mira y el aliento se le escapa cuando ella deposita un casto beso sobre sus labios. La música llena cada rincón. Es la marcha de Wagner*.

Maeko es una novia…

"_Acepto."_

Mira a la puerta. El rostro aun le arde y hay algo que debe comprobar. El reloj da las ocho treinta. Hora de la práctica.

**Fin.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:** Con 879 palabras es oficialmente una viñeta. Tenía ganas de escribir a Shizuko teniendo un sueño meloso o dulce con Maeko. Algo que resultara muy comprometedor también. Así que se me ocurrió, "Hey, ¿por qué no sobre una boda?". Soñar a los diecisiete con tu boda con una chica a la que no has soñado en tintes perversos suena interesante, ¿no?

Sí, el final es como se le entiende. Shizuko asiste por primera vez a las prácticas matutinas o entrenamientos infernales xD para ver a Maeko.

*: marcha nupcial de Wagner.

Ya luego subiré el borrador que hice sobre el vestido de Maeko. No lo pintaré ni nada. Sólo es un borrador.


End file.
